Judgement Day
by Butter Crunch
Summary: For those who enjoy reading about someone else's frustration. Dib has racked up a massive debt with Gaz, but now she's got her own driver's liscense. How soon can she pay him back for all those years? ZAGR
1. Chapter 1

My first fic!

I don't own Invader Zim.

Judgement Day

Chapter One Dib Gets His Liscense

Dib never got tired of rubbing Gaz's face in the fact that he was slightly older than she was. Being the first to get his driver's liscence was only the latest in a seemingly endless string of humiliations. Now she would have to either sit and wait for him to pick her up, or suffer the indignity of asking him to drive her somewhere. She didn't like to imagine what she could want enough to force herself through that.

Or more likely he wouldn't even be bothered. Since when had he ever had time to do any of the other things she ever wanted to do? He preferred instead to go off to some paranormal conference or other on some weird subject. He talked about them constantly whenever he was home, which wasn't often, so much that she couldn't avoid hearing about the subject of his latest obsession, little as she cared to know.

"Hey Gaz!" he would blurt, startling her so she almost dropped her game. "There's a Bigfoot conference at the university tonight! Wanna go? Huh?" Even after all these years he would still ask. He never got it that she just wasn't interested.

She would ask for a ride, with as much civility as she could stand to show, only when no other method was available. Of course she could have known what his answer would be.

"I'm waiting to catch a snap of Zim," he would tell her, without looking up from his camera, or "After I finish looking through my pictures," or what was worst of all, "Just wait until I finish reading this." After realizing that she could have walked there and back in the time it would have taken him to finish, Gaz realized that those were just excuses not to drive her anywhere.

Today she actually wanted him to leave, and wouldn't you know it, he was taking his time about doing that. It was as if he had ESP or something. It certainly would explain his obsession with paranormal crap.

At long last, Dib finally decided remove himself from the house and leave Gaz in peace, but first he made sure to make as much noise as he could all the way to the door, trailing after him his loud obnoxious laughter at nothing. "Oh by the way, Gaz," he said suddenly, opening the door so a blast of icy air could hit her, "don't bother with the last soda."

Gaz looked up from her game. "You drank them all, didn't you? At least leave me the last one!"

Dib belched loudly. "I drank that one too!" He laughed and slammed the door.

Gaz heard the sound of the last vampire piggy killing her character and knew that that one moment of distraction had caused her to lose the game, which meant she had lost her game AND her soda. In a rage she sprang off the couch and leaped for the door, but it was too late. Dib's car was loudly pulling out of the driveway and turning around. Spinning his wheels, he showered her with a spray of stinging gravel.

Gaz could only go back to the couch and take out the rest of her frustration on killing Vampire Piggies all night, fervently wishing with all of her heart that every one of them was Dib.

Chapter Two coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Gaz gets her liscence

"Daddy!" Gaz called exultantly, all but flying down the steps to the basement lab. "I got my liscence! Your daughter can now legally drive a car!"

"Hm?" Membrane looked up from whatever experiment he was working on now. "Oh, that's nice!" He turned back to it, showers of sparks flying in all directions.

This was different. Gaz fought down a rising knot in her throat. "And...?" she coaxed. When Dib got his liscense, their father had taken the day off work and taken Dib to buy him a new car as a congratulation present. They had capped the day with dinner at Dib's favorite restaurant, a dull, dimly lit steak house where they also happened to serve french fries.

She already knew what kind of car she wanted, had spent weeks deciding, had looked up consumer advocate websites after browsing car ads for months. It wouldn't be like the insanely expensive, flashy gas-guzzling tank Dib had insisted on.

No, Gaz's car would be a ...

"Oh! Do you want to borrow the car?" Membrane asked, between intent squints at a small toaster with a light glowing inside it. "You can borrow my car any time you wish!" he boomed as loudly as if that were some kind of kingly priviledge. "Just be sure to have it back by 10:00. Oh, and don't bring it back empty!"

Gaz turned and walked up the stairs. Her anger was threatening to spill over at any second, and she didn't want her father to see it. His voice followed her up the steps.

" ... and don't pick up hitchhikers... and don't drink and drive... and make sure to stop when... "

Finally Gaz got her license, and her father didn't make as big a fuss over it this time. This was adding to the growing nuclear stockpile of resentment she has for Dib.

Gaz had been invited to Zim's house to play video games and send out for pizza and then play more video games. She had so much wanted to surprise him by pulling up in her own brand new car. This way however, she figured it was just as well to walk to Zim's house.

Note: I thoght it was very intersting how nobody thought Dib was in character in Chapter One. Isn't that what everybody says, Dib "annoys" Gaz? Every story I read gives me the impresion he goes around doing it on purpose.


	3. Chapter 3

With no fear of the gnomes (they were long ago programmed to not stop her) Gaz walked up to Zim's base and knocked at the door. She was glad that he lived close enough to walk there. However, the walk was too short to soothe her angry nerves.

She needed to blast the hell out of something, devour pizza after pizza and blast the hell out of something some more. She could imagine nothing else that would get all the unfairness of it all out of her mind.

She knocked again.

For a long time there was no answer. Finally the door was opened by Gir, Zim's dumb but lovable dog robot, chomping on something and holding a handful of popcorn.

"Where is Zim?" Gaz asked. She hated asking people for things, but if she couldn't hear what Gir was saying that would allow her to more easily do what she usually did, shove him aside and go in to find Zim herself.

But Gir swallowed his popcorn and instead of putting more in his mouth, spoke as clearly as he ever did. "He gone with big head boy!"

Gaz's stomach sank. This was the worst thing she could hear right now.

"And where did they go?" She asked, her rage spilling over into her voice. Gir flinched and looked down, too afraid to answer, but when he realized it didn't mean she was preparing to kill him he began to laugh at her funny face. Each time she screamed the question, he laughed and clapped. The more desperate she got, the better he enjoyed the show she was putting on for him. He giggled and spun around like a top while holding his head still, and when he finally stopped spinning he had forgotten the question and she had to ask it again.

Finally, Gaz remembered screaming didn't work when it came to Gir. She took a deep breath, forced herself to wait until Gir stopped laughing and spinning, and asked the question once more, more calmly this time. "Where did they go?"

Gir blinked. "Who go?"

By considerable effort, Gaz forced herself not to scream this time, either at Gir or in simple frustration. She really did not want to go through all that again.

"Zim and Di- big head boy."

"They go to TV land!" Gir stuffed the rest of the popcorn into his mouth and started chewing again, looking very pleased with himself.

Thinking quickly, Gaz figured that could only mean one place.

She turned and ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

Gir waved. "B'b'y!" he shouted through a mouthful of popcorn. The door slammed.

Note: Well, the plot thickens!


	4. Chapter 4

That was the very last thing she needed, Gaz thought, running as fast as she could despite the growing stitch in her side. If Zim was really at Membrane Labs, that meant he was surrounded by people who were slightly less idiotic than most. It was only too uncomfortably likely that one of them would realize something was different about him.

Once home again, Gaz yanked open the car door and gunned the motor, and fell back rolling her eyes. It was almost out of gas. Not only would she have to fill the tank when she came home, she would have to fill it even before she could go anywhere. As often as she told Dib to ASK before taking the family car on those occasions when his was in for repairs after a late night werewolf chase, he just borrowed the car. She would command him that by all that was holy or unholy to make sure the tank was full before he dared come home, he just went right on forgetting, if not actually ignoring, what she told him.

This now meant she would have to lose valuable time gassing up, unless she wanted to lose as much or more time waiting for a taxi. Gnashing her teeth, Gaz backed out of the driveway, then turned and peeled out for the filling station in the opposite direction from the lab.

Nearly twenty-five valuable minutes later, Gaz's car screamed into the lab parking lot and straight into the first empty parking space she could find. She paused just long enough to brake, put the car in park, yank out the key and open the door before she ran smack into a short fat security guard who seemed to just come out of nowhere.

"Move it Lardo I'm in a hurry!" she shouted, but he stubbornly refused to budge. He lifted a hand and her face ran into it as she tried to run past him.

"If you value your life you will stand back!"

This did not put fear into his eyes, as Gaz was used to doing; no doubt he heard something close to that every night and twice a night on weekends. Having heard something like it so often sort of took the threat out of it.

"I'll have to see some ID, mam."

"Out of my way you jerk!"

The security guard hit a button on his wrist. "Backup to Front Gate pronto, Code 5150, yeah that's right, a crazy person... "

"I'M PROFESSOR MEMBRANE'S DAUGHTER!" Gaz screamed, so loud she made her own ears ring, holding him by the head and staring into his eyes, then sarcastically holding still as a statue as if to make her face look like an ID photo.

"I'll still need to see some ID... " he repeated like a robot, perhaps he was.

As an army of security guards, weapons drawn, now crawled into view from behind every rock, bush, and outbuilding, Gaz groaned loudly and began to dig through her purse for her ID. When seconds counted it would cost fewer precious seconds just giving him what he wanted, for now anyway. At least she would be on her way; she could always come back and make mincemeat of him later.

"... cause they're doing something secret in there today, so top secret even I don't know what it is but they told me to watch for news crews and - Okay that's it Mam you can... "

Gaz never heard the rest of what he said. She always hated any of these idiots asking her anything, but this was the worst possible time for it. She raced in through the front door, where she was promptly slammed to the floor by loud shuddering blue jangling jolts of pain.

As soon as the pain faded enough that she could speak once more, she shrieked "NOT ME YOU IMBECILES!" at the guards who were holding a ring of long, crackling tasers just over her face. "I'm Professor Membrane's daughter!"

"We only heard him talking about his son," mumbled one of the security guards, one who obviously was none too bright.

"Hold on a minute, I once heard him say he had to get home for Family Night for his son AND daughter," put in another of the guards, who seemed just a little bit less stupid. "That was the night the electron spectroscope exploded because he wasn't there to calibrate it."

"We never let him forget that one, did we?" said a third, just before the entire circle dissolved in laughter as Gaz slowly and painfully pulled herself to her feet. Those tasers really HURT, dammit. If she wasn't in such a hurry she would show them all a thing or two. But this was an emergency and she couldn't spare the time, but mentally added this one on to the list of things she owed Dib big time for.

She spotted a door marked "Positively NO Admittance today." It had to be that one; at least the idiot security guard outside had been good for something, and hurried toward it.

Of course it was locked, but by now she was so mad that when she kicked it, it dented the metal bar enough that she could yank it off the wall and storm right in.


	5. Chapter 5

Whew! I'm almost finished. Sorry to leave everyone hanging.. heh!

I do not own Invader Zim.

Chapter 5 and last

Ahead of her, and standing in front of yet another large barred door, were two more security guards who instantly snapped to attention and began running up to her. She groaned and rolled her eyes. Not more of this shit.

She dodged one of them easily enough, but the other caught her by the arm and twisted it around, ending up holding her firmly against the wall.

"I'm Professor Membrane's daughter!" she croaked, the guard's arm tight across her throat. A quick elbow to his ribs loosened the guard's hold on her.

"Now we're going to put you in your place, girlie," said one of the guards, the one she elbowed, because he was saying it more angrily than would have been professional. "You're going right back outside!"

Gaz froze in horror. Not outside! That meant she would have to go through the taser thing again, if they were too stupid to recognize her a second time, and one of them had already proven he was just that stupid. She twisted her head around and called out "DAAADDDDYYYYY!" at the barred door, trusting him to hear her and come running out to end this foolishness once and for all.

As if on cue, the door did open. Gaz was just about to tell her father that his entire security force had earned a trip to the unemployment office, but she realized that this wouldn't even apply to what was coming out through the door. What was coming out was just a janitor. And on top of that, it wasn't even alive. It was a robot janitor.

She whistled to it to come and take out this trash and pointed, and the last she saw of the guards, they were trying to avoid being swept up in the robot janitor's gigantic dust pan. It had been programmed to obey the voices of the entire Membrane family. Despite the emergency, Gaz's heart melted for half a second. So he did think about her when he was at work, just like he told her he did! She could imagine what Dib would have told the robot janitor to do, though.

She ran through the door just before it closed again and locked behind her. At last Gaz was once more making things to go more her way!

Now, where was Zim in this place?

She flung herself at the glass, it wouldn't break. She hammered on the glass, but it still wouldn't break. As if in a nightmare, she picked up a fire extinguisher and hurled it at the glass with every last bit of all her remaining strength, but still it would not break. After merely bouncing off the glass, the fire extinguisher nearly hit her in the head.

Although she knew fully well that it was useless, Gaz could not stop herself from hammering her fists on the glass again and again and again. "NOOO!" Gaz screamed again and again until she had first a headache, then she could smell herself getting a nosebleed. "NOOOOO!"

But the glass was not only shockproof, it was soundproof. Inside the chamber, the grim, bloody procedure was proceeding as if she wasn't even there.

There she sees Zim getting dissected alive or something and reporters crowding around with digital cameras and recording equipment and her father shaking his head in amazement and scratching his head every few seconds. Gaz can't help Zim and in fact she is forced to watch it all from behind the glass as Dib was laughing once more, laughing in glorious, delerious triumph.

The end. Yeah, really the end, there's no more.

You know you love it when the bad guys win.


End file.
